Dream
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Viktor is dreaming. Is he still in a dream or is he awake? What is reality and what is dream? How can we tell? Yuuri knows.


Dream

(AN: I love this fan video. Viktor's dream is almost entirely based on it. The video is by Bad Girl 19. Very nice, good music, no credits to the artists who did the fan art. Don't steal stuff! Um, wait. The images are all based on the canon so I'm stealing from a fan video, based on uncredited art, based on the original art. *shrugs* Enjoy!)

"Hey doc?" Says Viktor as he dreams about talking to Sigmund Freud about his dream.

"Yes?" Says Freud.

"Yuuri was a little boy, just starting out with skating. He was wearing a sweater with a Y on it. All cute and innocent. But I'm as I am now. You know?"

"I know."

"I squat down and he places a wreath of blue roses on my head. Then he walks away all pure and innocent."

"Go on."

"Next he is a teen and he is walking Vic-chan back when the dog was alive. He bows and hands me a present. By this time, he is a fan of mine."

Sigmund Freud nods.

"Next he is a grown man. Half dressed and drunk like when we met at the Sochi party. He jumps into my arms and gives me a bottle of champagne. I'm embarrassed and it is when I first realize I was in love with him."

"Love at first sight?"

"Exactly. Um. There was other stuff going on. I wasn't just into him because he was half-naked."

"I understand."

"I hope you do because Yuuri is also my very best friend. I just love being with him. All the time! When he is not around, I get lonely. That never happened before..."

"I get it. Go on."

"Next is Yuuri in his Eros costume. He struts up to me, yanks my tie, and has a red rose in his mouth. Somehow it is tucked into my rose wreath as he leaves. You know what red roses mean?"

"I love you."

"Yeah."

"Does it end there?"

"No. The last bit Yuuri walks up to me like when he just arrived in St. Petersburg and Makkachin is there and..."

"And?"

"Yuuri is holding a ring box! I jump into his arms and kiss him!"

"Oh, I see."

"What does it mean, Doctor?"

"It means you are re-living experiences in your life, and you need to wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up Viktor."

"I don't understand."

"You are dreaming Viktor. Just open your eyes."

Viktor realized he was on a bed not a doctor's couch. Someone was running his fingers through his hair. And the voice sounded like...

Viktor opened his eyes. He blinked and saw a naked Yuuri in his bed, smiling sweetly at him, and stroking his hair.

"Are you awake now?" Asks Yuuri.

"No, I'm still dreaming or else Yuuri wouldn't be naked in my bed."

Yuuri pinches him.

"Ouch!"

Viktor rubs his bare butt.

"Awake now?"

"Yes."

"Reality check Viktor. It's February 15. We made love last night. I'm not Sigmund Freud. I'm Yuuri Katsuki. One day I will be Yuuri Nikiforov because I asked you to marry me. You said yes. We vented repressed passions last night. I was really glad you had lube. I think you were dreaming about the photos we looked at last night. And..." There was sounds of a dog scratching at the bedroom door. "Makkachin needs to go out. I'll handle it and bring in the coffee. The timer on the machine should have gone off by now." Yuuri finished by kissing his fiancé on the forehead. He got up, put on Viktor's robe and exits the bedroom.

Viktor lays there for a couple of minutes as he sorted out dream from real life. With a start, he looks at his right hand and is disappointed that it was the same old plain gold band. Pretty and he loved Yuuri's gift, but he was supposed to be engaged. He rubs the ring with his left hand and there it was! The diamond ring was on his left hand! Viktor grinned, turned his hand around so the diamond would sparkle in the light. It was a man's gold ring with a square diamond. Just what Viktor would have picked out!

"I should have Yuuri buy me jewelry every year. He has great taste."

Viktor admired his ring from every angle. Excited, he got up and posed in the mirror. He want to see how it looked when he rubbed his chin, when he fluffed his bangs, and he pretended to straighten his tie. Then he tried the gold wedding band on next to it. He stood with his left hand straight out.

"We should get them engraved."

Next, Viktor went to the bathroom. Then he put on some clothes just as Yuuri came back.

"Sorry I took so long. Makkachin wanted breakfast."

Viktor took the tray and sat on the bed. Yuuri sat down next to him. They took a sip and relaxed as if they have been together forever.

"Good morning Yuuri." Said Viktor with a kiss.

"Good morning Viktor." Smiled Yuuri.

"I like my ring."

"You do! You didn't say anything last night."

"Last night I was too busy pleasuring you."

Yuuri laughed and blushed.

"You remember now?"

"I have everything sorted in my mind now."

"Good."

The engaged couple talked about their plans for the day and their future plans. Eventually they went to work.

(AN2: It was a dream within the dream kind of thing.)

(AN3: For some reason, it became a Valentine's story. I'll probably write something new for the holiday. I usually do.)


End file.
